My mistakes lead me back to you
by Syreina
Summary: Seth finds out some troubling news and instead of facing his problems he runs. Will his mistakes swallow him whole or will he have a helping hand. Mpreg/Slash/Dominatesubmissive Spanking Dean/seth/roman and Seth/Batista.


Week before Summer Slam 2014.

Seth winces as he reads the test, running his hand through his hair

"No this can't be," he whispers more to himself then the people in the room.

Randy watches him and takes the test from him, reading it. Steph also looks from around randy, and takes a breath.

Seth looks at them, "I read it wrong right?"

Steph shakes her head, "no, no you didn't."

Randy gently touches Seth's shoulder, "you're pregnant Seth."

Steph wraps her arms around Seth knowing that the man was going to break. Seth feels like his knees where Jelly. Hunter is the one that grabs as he starts to fall to the ground, the world coming crashing in on him. He ran from Dean and Roman, he turned his back on them. Now he needed them the most.

...

Seth runs his hand through his hair as he looks around the office that is a fury of activity. He looks so different then he did 4 months ago and he knows it. He had to give up cross fit because of his pregnancy so no longer as fit as he used to be. His stomach though had gotten huge. Stephanie and Hunter kept him on the roster and let him work at the office. They kept his secret and asked for nothing in return. Seth had to admit that the authority were the ones keeping him going. Seth moved into one of their spare rooms when he started having problems with the pregnancy.

Randy though was the most protective of him and the baby. A couple times dean and Roman attacked the authority, randy was the one that carried Seth out when he couldn't run. Randy's wife also helped Seth out when no one else was around.

Two weeks ago Seth gave Birth to a healthy baby girl, named Danni, short for Daniella. The authority was there to support him. Batista was there also having come back from his movie. He had been almost sugary sweet to Seth. Randy though had been acting very funny around Batista's sudden affection to Seth.

Dani currently slept in her crib in the corner of the room. He winces his stomach still sensitive and in pain from the pregnancy. He knew that would pass in a couple weeks though but it was still hard. He had to be up every two hours still to feed the baby and be at work. Stephanie though let him bring Dani everywhere with him at least.

Seth pauses when he hears Dani cry and picks her up. He rocks her gently and picks up the bottle feeding her. He never told Roman or Dean about the pregnancy. Neither man could stand him or the sight of him before he was pregnant. He had no reason to believe that would change and he was honestly scared that they would take Dani from him. He burps Dani and then lays her on his legs watching her look around the room.

Seth looks up at the TV and watches Roman enter the ring with Dean. Roman won the championship last week at survivor Series. He had taken it from Brock. Seth smiled softly actually very proud of Roman for taking that leap. Dean had been doing well as well but he kept calling Seth out. Seth watched as Dean again called him out saying he knew Seth was still with the wwe. Seth couldn't help the little thought of just walking out there with Dani but stopped. He couldn't do that.

Seth stands and changes Dani into a clean sleeper and gives her a soother. Batista had given Seth flowers and asked him out. Maybe he would take him up on that.

…

1 year later.

Randy had watched Dani grow and Seth deteriorate for this year. Seth going through the pregnancy alone without dean or Roman who either of them could be the father of Dani had been hard. Then watching Batista move in like a lion stalking a wounded animal had set off alarm bells for Randy. Batista was known for his temper and for preying on people that where weaker then him. At first Randy thought maybe this was different and Seth could change the man. Now though Seth was coming to the backstage and office with bruises. The final straw though for Randy was Seth miscarrying.

Seth had gotten pregnant for the second time and was thrilled. Randy wasn't certain and voice that Seth should leave David at that time. David though had Seth scared that Seth refused and said he could handle it. Three days after Seth told Randy he was pregnant Randy got a call, Seth was screaming at the other end and begging him to help him. David had beaten Seth and kicked him in the stomach. Seth lost that baby.

Randy rubs his head and watches as Seth leaves with David. Randy shakes his head and bites his lip. The authority had kept Seth's secret but he couldn't anymore. David was too much of a risk to Dani and Seth. David honestly was going to kill Seth randy fully believed.

Randy stood up and looked at hunter. Randy had warned Hunter that if Seth went back he was going to do something that Seth wouldn't like. Hunter though agreed with Randy and so did Stephanie.

In order to save Seth, Randy would have to tell the Sheild the truth.

…

Raw.

Randy walked into the Sheild's locker room. Roman looked up from where he was talking with Dean and blinked at Randy in shock.

"why are you hear?" Roman nearly growled. Roman and Randy where still fighting for the belt that Roman still holds currently. They had some amazing matches and the belt kept transferring between them.

Randy though holds up a hand, "this has nothing to do with the belt. It's about Seth. "

Dean raised his eyebrow, "the little shit finally decided to come back to the WWE so I can kick his ass"

Randy shakes his head and takes a breath, "he never left the WWE. He's been working back stage and in the office. "

Dean glares at Randy "what .."

Randy shakes his head, "Seth is trouble. "

Roman shrugs, "what's that have to do with us?"

Randy glares at them but then calms himself, "because one of you is the father of his child and Seth is going to show up dead soon if you guys don't stop it."

Dean laughs, "that's rich.. Father of his child.. what the fuck are you talking about."

Randy pulls out his phone and shows dean a picture of Seth and Dani, "one of you is the father of Dani and Seth is with Batista.. Batista already put Seth in the hospital once, next time I think he'll kill him."

Both men pause as Randy flips through the photos that he has of Seth and Dani. Including the pictures Randy has been taking of the injuries on Seth.

Randy looks at them, "look I know you guys prolly don't care about him, but .. I think you would like to know that the man that gave birth to your child, will be dead soon. "

Randy then turns and moves to walk out, yelping as he's slammed against the wall face first. He smirks as he feels roman holding him and hears Dean raging in the back ground.

"how fucking dare you say that to us," Dean growls, "we didn't know and he walked out on us. "

Randy nods and speaks calmly, "so what are you going to do about it dean. Roman.. or you going to walk away."

Dean growls pulls Roman away from Randy, "why aren't you doing anything"

Randy turns and leans against the wall, "I've tried. Seth won't listen to us. I think.. I think he thinks he deserve what's happening to him. He protects Dani and keeps her safe but he doesn't even stop David from hitting him. He was your submissive.. I think he will listen to you guys. If not.. you need to get dani out of there."

Dean takes a breath and then takes Randy's phone from him and looks at the pictures again, "one thing randy… no matter what happens to.. david.. we have immunity from getting fired. "

Randy smirks and takes a paper form his pocket and gives it to roman, "Stephanie already signed it.. she said to castrate David and bring her his balls and she'll give you a raise even. "

Dean mumbles, "fuck no.. if I do that.. they're going in a blender.. "

Roman looks at the paper and then looks at Randy, "you guys care about him don't you?"

Randy nods and then shrugs, "the little shit grows on you.. plus he helped me and my daughter out a lot. I love my wife but Seth is like a brother to me. "

Dean nods and then smiles really, "yeah he does that to a lot of people."

Randy nods and looks at them, "I don't care what happens to David.. I really don't. But if you take Seth back as your submissive.. you don't cut him out of my life.. If you don't, you return him back to us in one piece."

Roman holds up a hand, "you told us .. we owe you. Seth will stay in contact with all of you. Despite how we feel about you, it's obvious that you care about him and Dani."

Dean nods in agreement.

Randy nods and points to the paper, "David's address is on there."

Dean smirks and takes the paper, leaving the locker room and saying in a sing song voice, "It's time to make someone pay "

Roman just nods at Randy and follows Dean out.

…

That night Dean and roman arrive at the address. IT's a nice house but Dean can already hear screaming from inside and a child crying upstairs. Dean walks up calmly and knocks on the door. Roman follows behind him.

Seth opens the door and there's blood on his neck and a bruise on his cheek. But nothing compares to the look of shock on his face and the paling that happens when he sees Dean and Roman. Dean would almost laugh at Seth's face if it didn't turn quickly to fear. Seth thinks that they're there to kill him, Dean thinks.

David appears next in the door way and glares at the other two, "what the fuck are they doing here.. You were cheating on me. "

He grabs Seth and slams him against the wall, "your little lovers coming here because they think I'm not here. "

Seth cries out in pain and David's fist flies into the wall beside Seth, putting a hold in the wall.

Roman is the first to react, Roman's fairly calm but once he's pissed, no one is able to stop him. He grabs David and pulls him outside. Seth slides down the wall, too hurt to do anything but watch. Roman and David start fighting and then Dean flies into the fight. The numbers and violence of the shield is too brutal for David to stand up to. Eventually David is laid out, and unconscious blood smeared over his face and chest. Dean smirks and looks down at David, pretty proud of his work.

Roman turns to Seth and Seth whimpers, trying to make himself smaller. Roman though walks swiftly over to him and pulls him to his feet.

"You and Dean are going to pack.. your clothing and anything you want from here.. and then Dani's stuff.. Do you understand," Roman states as he pulls Seth into the home.

Seth whimpers out a yes and Roman pulls Seth upstairs and Deans follows. Seth actually tries to get free when he realizes Dani is crying. Dean though goes into Dani's room and gently picks her up and holds. Dani almost instantly calms down and sniffles, "Mommy.. want Mommy."

Seth swallows and looks at Roman and Dean wanting to go to his daughter. Roman shakes his head and pushes Seth into the master bedroom, "pack now."

Seth shakes and moves around the room, packing his clothing and taking anything he wants to save.

Dean smiles softly at Dani, "Mommy is going to pack and then you can go to him. That ok".

Dani sniffles but curls against Dean. Roman runs a hand down the little girls hair and then moves into the room, packing Dani's things, letting Dean hold Dani and monitor Seth. Seth packs his things and brings the bag into the hallway. He doesn't look at Dean and goes into the bedroom.

Roman had all of Dani's clothing stuffed into bags and also sadly into a couple garbage bags in order to get everything. Seth picks up Dani's favorite toy a stuffed black dog. He walks over and lets Dani have it. Dani holds the dog close and then her tiny hand touches the bruise, "owie.. "

Seth nods and whispers, "it's ok baby girl."

Dani frowns softly and the tears come again, "scared."

Seth whispers, "I know but it'll be ok."

Dean nods and smiles brightly at the little girl, "You're going to live with us, You and mommy. Right mommy. "

Dean looks challengly at Seth, and Seth nods,his hands shaking, "right .."

Roman takes some of the bags to the car and puts them in the truck. He kicks David in the ribs as he walks by and gets the other bags.

Dean looks at Seth, "anything you want. You need to get now, we're not coming back. "

Seth walks through the house and picks up his photo album of him and Dani and a couple toys that where in various rooms. He picks up his own winter coat and Dani's and the last couple items that where around. He doesn't have much himself since David didn't want to spend any money on Seth. Seth picks up his wallet.. And then David's. He takes his own credit and debit card out of David's wallet. Seth then walks over and picks up the car seat that is also by the door.

Roman takes the car seat and sets it up in the car, his other daughter had one of these as well. Dean then puts Dani still in her PJ's in the seat and then wraps a blanket around her. Seth comes out with a Bottle that he still uses for travel with some milk.

Roman takes Seth by the arm and puts him in the passenger side of the car. He whispers in Seth's ear, "we going to talk but not until we get home. Your safe seth. "

That's all it takes for tears to come to Seth's eyes. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and whispers it again in Seth's ear that he's safe and going home. Dean texts Randy that it's done and they needed a couple weeks off. Randy texts back almost instantly that Stephanie already had given them a month off and they weren't due back until the next ppv. Dean nods and gets in the back set with dani. Roman finally ushers Seth into the passenger seat and roman gets into the driver's seat and he drives them away.

Dean watches Seth from his spot behind roman. Seth is fidgeting and his hands are shaking. Dean then notices the changes in Seth, he's thin, very thin and even with the clothing that covered seth, dean could tell there was a lot of bruises on him. Seth eyes were red rimmed from crying but also they were lost and tired. Dean shakes his head and looks at the sleeping little girl beside him. She looked just like Dean with strawberry blond curls but with soft brown eyes. Dean instantly fell in love even though he won't admit it. He would do Anything for this child. Dean sits back and then goes through his bag at his feet and pulls out a protein bar. He leans over and puts it in Seth's lap.

"eat" he states leaving no room for a fight.

Seth nods and opens the bar eating it quietly.

…

A couple hours later they pull into Roman's house. Roman had long since left his girlfriend. She sometimes appears in photos or is talked about to keep up the cover that Roman is straight. The truth is though that Roman has a little girl named Jojo who he spoils and adores. Roman gets out and walks around the car. Seth not long after eating fell asleep. Roman opened the car door and gently picks up Seth and carries him into the house. Dean does the same for the sleeping Dani.

Dean looks around and is at a lose as to hwere to the put the toddler. Roman lays seth down in their bed and then comes out. He looks at dean and tells him to wait. He goes into the basement and comes up with a play pen that Jojo use to use when she was a baby. He sets it up and Dean lays Dani in the play pen to sleep. They unload the car and then lock is and the door when they're done. Both men just too tired to talk, go into the room and crawl into bed on either side of Seth, figuring they will deal with it in the morning and sleep.

…..

7am the next morning.

Dani's calling out for mommy, wakes Seth. He's slept better then he has in a year. It must have been that dream he thinks as he opens his eyes and then he starts. Roman is laying stretches out on the bed sleeping still, his arm holding onto Seth's wrist securely. Dean is pressed against Seth's back mumbling about it being too early for some kid to be waking him up. Dean's arm is around Seth's waist tightly. Seth squirms but Dean just holds him tighter.

Seth finally resorts to shaking roman awake, "sir.. I need to feed dani."

Roman groans and lets Seth go, when he wakes up to let Seth look after Dani. Dean yawns and lets Seth go as well giving up on sleep. Seth crawls out of bed and goes to the living room. He picks up dani who squeals happily and hugs him.

"bad man gone?" She askes and looks at Seth.

Seth nods and whispers, "bad man gone."

Dani giggles and then holds onto Seth as he takes her to the kitchen. Seth looks in the fridge and then the cupboards and there's almost nothing to eat. There is though some milk and Cheerios. He makes a bowl and sits with Dani in his lap, feeding her. Dean stumbles into the kitchen a minute later and looks for coffee. He almost on instinct runs his hand through Seth's hair just like how he use to almost two years ago.

Dani giggles and then looks at Dean with her big brown eyes, "who you?"

Dean smiles at her, "Dean.. "

Seth whispers softly, "he's your daddy. "

Dean seems to beam more and then kneels in front of the little girl, "mommy is right, I'm your daddy. " Dean then points to roman who is trying to deal with his hair, "that's mommy's master."

Seth's eyes go wide and he looks at dean, "don't say that to her."

Dean smirks at him, "why not it's true."

Roman sighs and walks over. He leans down and looks at the little girl and then whispers in Seth's ear, "You are going to take a trip over my knees for what happened these last couple years Seth. You belong to me still and you're not leaving again. Understand?"

Seth shakes softly and nods, "I understand".

Dani frowns softly and know her mom is sad. She looks at Roman and pouts, "be nice."

Dean smiles and picks up Dani, who cuddles up to him, "aww he is being nice I promise. He loves Mommy and me and I love mommy and him. " Dean nods and sits with Dani so Seth can see him. He gently takes the spoon and finishes Feeding dani.

Roman picks up the phone and orders food for everyone else and then sighs, "we're going to have to get groceries after.. can't have her living off cheerios."

Dani giggles, "CHEERIOS"

Dean smirks, "I don't think she'd mind"

Seth whispers, "but that's not good for her."

Roman gently touches Seth's shoulder, "don't worry I won't let him feed her sugar for the rest of her life."

Seth smiles softly at the thought of Dean feeding Dani cheerios at every meal and looking all proud like he did right now. Something about that felt right.

Dean finishes and then gets the door when the doorbell rings with their food. Seth sneaks a peek at Roman who just holds up his hand, "later we'll talk."

Seth nods and Dean brings in the food, dishing it up to everyone. Dani happily steals some bacon and munchs on it. Seth takes Dani back and looks at his food.

"I'm…"

Roman just looks pointedly at him, "eat"

They all eat, Seth can only clear half his plate though and dean frowns.

"we need to put some muscle and weight back on you." He announces and takes the dishes and puts them in the washer and the left overs in the fridge.

Seth holds Dani close and Roman nods.

"Dean ask Randy if he can take Dani so we can talk and then get some groceries for the house. " Roman states and then goes to shower.

Dean nods and texts randy going to the bedroom. Seth shivers softly remembering the promise from earlier. He watches and plays with Dani's fingers who is content cuddling right now. Dean then comes back and beams at Dani, "your uncle Randy wants to play with you."

Dani beams and yells "uncle Randy!"

The rest of the morning is spent getting ready, packing some clothes and things for Dani and then when randy and his Daughter Alana show up, Randy wraps his arms around Seth and holds him tightly against him.

"I had to Seth.. I couldn't see you die" Randy whispers into Seth's hair.

Seth nods and whispers "thank you."

Dean can't help but smile and then takes Seth's wrist after Dani is in the car and waves at randy and Alana as they drive off. Dean leads Seth back into the house and roman is sitting on a kitchen chair his one foot pulled up and resting on his knee.

"strip" He commands softly to seth.

Seth swallows and then strips, dean winces at the numerous bruises on Seth's body.

"these all from him?" Roman asks.

Seth nods and whispers, "yes sir."

Roman looks at Dean who's running his hand over a bad one on seth's back. Seth shakes softly but leans gently into the touch.

Roman speaks softly, "you are our submissive Seth. You never should have left."

Seth feels the tears come down his face, "I know.. You loved me.."

Dean snorts, "Still do love you even though you're a brat that worried us."

Seth looks at Dean, "what"

Roman shakes his head, "you heard him.. do you always question your master."

Seth shakes his head quickly and then whimpers as Roman pulls him to his side and puts his leg down.

"We are doing this now seth. Your going to let go of this guilt that I know is in you.. you are going start fresh with us," Roman commands and pulls Seth until he's over his knees, until seth's but up on Roman's knees and his feet and upper part of his body are dangling on either side.

Dean sits on the floor and beside Seth's head, he was never much of punisher this was always Roman's role.

Roman lays a hand on seth's but, "why are you over my knees Seth".

Seth whimpers softly, "I never should have left.. I let another man.. touch what is yours. "

Roman nods and then states, "You didn't listen to Randy or Stephanie either from what I was told."

Seth nods and shakes softly, "I didn't… "

"you didn't come to us for help when you need it, " Dean states firmly and takes Seth's hands in his since he didn't think seth could control himself once roman got started.

Seth nods and whispers, "I fucked up.. I'm a fuck up."

Roman lands 3 swats without a breath in between making Seth cry out, "I never want to hear you ever say that again. Am I understood."

Seth sobs softly "yes"

Roman nods, "your behavior was horrible.. but you are not horrible.. you are still Seth a man who has raised a beautiful little girl and the man that we love. "

Seth sniffles and nods, not certain he is going to be able to take this, feeling the pit of his stomach go cold. He hasn't been punished in almost a year and half.

Roman though doesn't waste any more time, bringing his hand down hard on Seth's bottom, in fast and hard pace. Making Seth cry out and kick his feet. Roman counts in his head and covers the enter area of Seth's butt, not letting up. Seth pulls at his hands but Dean holds them firm and dean is a little shocked by how easy it is.

When seth goes limp, crying hard, Roman lets up and states, "are you going to leave again?"

Seth sobs no

Roman lands 5 hard swats making seth sob hard, then states, "are you going to let another man touch what is ours. "

Seth shakes his head, his breath catching when 3 more swats land on his already red and sore bottom.

"are you going to listen to your family and your friends when they tell you someone is bad for you?" Roman askes watching his submissive cry knowing this will help.

Seth sobs yes and kicks his feet when 5 more hard swats land on the underside of his bottom which is the most sensitive.

"are you going to come to your masters if you are in trouble and need help?" Dean askes.

Seth nods and cries out when Roman lands 5 hard swats and then roman growls softly, "are you sorry?"

Seth sobs hard and cries out "yes.. please.. I'm sorry."

Roman lands 10 more swats before stopping and rubbing Seth's back as he sobs harder , almost hyperventilating. Seth finally quiets after a bit and Roman lets seth stand up and pull his pants up. He then pulls seth over to the couch and pulls him into his lap, holding him with Dean sitting beside them, leaning against Seth's back.

Dean whispers" we're here seth.. and you're not going anywhere. "

Seth sobs into Roman's chest, his hand clinging to Dean's hand. Dean stays leaning against Seth until he calms down. Roman just flips on the TV and makes no move to do anything at this moment. Dean though sits up and stretches and goes into the bathroom to shower. Seth stays hidden against Roman's chest lost in his own thoughts.

sean plays with a button Roman's shirt, quietly confused. he didn't understand how they could just take him back and why he was so willing to go back. he had dreamed about this.. even went so far as trying to pretend it was Dean or Roman instead of David on him. Roman looks down from the TV and then tips seth's face up to look at him.

"stop" Roman comands gently and then whispers, "you think to much puppy. it's over now and your back where you belong. "

Seth looked at him and then leans forward kissing roman deeply.

Home.. home sounds really damn good.


End file.
